Operation: PSWASHTHSTS
by A.Magical.Dream
Summary: Naruto doesn't believe Sakura when she says that he has changed Hinata. Now Sakura wants proof that he hasn't changed her and he gets that proof. Oneshot. Naruhina. My first oneshot! Please R&R!


**Hey this is my first oneshot! It's not really good, and I do write better, but I was bored and didn't feel like starting my main story yet. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Me: Do me a favor?**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer? Please, please, pleeeeease?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Is that a yes?**

**Sasuke: Does it sound like a yes?**

**Me: ...Yes?**

**Sasuke: Well, it's not. Go get some other character to do it.**

**Me: Fine. Sakura?**

**Sakura: I'll do it. *Punches the living crap out of Sasuke***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Um, actually I was wondering if you would do the disclaimer...**

**Sakura: Oh... Fine. But can I beat him up afterwards?**

**Me: ...Sure...**

**Sasuke: WHAT?! HELL NO!**

**Me: *laughs***

**Sakura: .shadow. does not own any of the characters except for Kemi. The rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Me: Thanks. Please continue beating up Sasuke. He pisses me off.**

**Sakura: CHA! **

**Sasuke: ...All because I said 'Hn.'? **

**Me: ...Now I feel bad...**

**

* * *

**

**Operation: P.S.W.A.S.H.T.H.S.T.S.**

1 year has passed ever since Naruto started going out with Hinata. He realized he liked her the moment she jumped into the middle of his battle with Pein. Ever since she said those words…

"_Because I… love you."_

Today he was having lunch with his close friend, Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto," said Sakura as she walked into Ichiraku's. "Where's Hinata?"

"Hinata's on a mission with Kiba and Shino," replied Naruto. "C'mon let's eat. I'm starved!"

"I'm surprised you haven't ordered yet," teased Sakura. "Usually, by the time I walk in, you're done with your fourth bowl!"

"Yeah, well… Hinata told me not to that," said Naruto sheepishly. "She said that I have to be more polite with the people around me. But then, she said it doesn't matter if I'm waiting for her. I can just order. Hinata's so sweet…" He had a dreamy look on his face.

Sakura looked slightly angry. "What'd you say when she said that?" she asked in a furious tone.

Naruto said, "I told her, 'Hinata, if you want me to be polite, I'll be polite. But not just to other people. I wanna be polite to you, too.' Why'd you ask? Was that okay to say to her?"

Sakura sighed. "Aw, Naruto I was wondering how stupid you were going to act around Hinata. But no worries! What you said to her was really sweet! So what happened after that?"

"Um, nothing," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "Let's eat!"

They ordered their ramen and sat down.

"Sure, nothing happened," said Sakura. "C'mon, tell me! I'm not going to tell anyone!"

Naruto laughed. "Sure, you're not going to tell anyone."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Mind your own business."

"Did you… take her to your… house, and… you know?"

Naruto looked shocked. "What?! No! Jeez, Sakura, we're only 17! Well, at least I am. Hinata's birthday is in December."

"Yeah, yeah, stop trying to change the subject!" she said.

"Fine!"

"TELL ME!"

"OKAY!"

Ayame looked over at Naruto and Sakura disapprovingly at their yelling.

"Go on," said Sakura.

"Well… She said she didn't want any Hyuuga watching us, so we went over to the stream in the forest. We just had a make-out session, that's all! I promise!"

"Wait, why doesn't she want you guys to be found by Hyuuga? I thought you already asked her dad if you guys could date?"

"Yeah, but what would they think if we were doing tongue in front of them?"

"Oh."

"Exactly," said Naruto. He ordered more ramen.

"Naruto… you changed Hinata."

"No, I haven't! Hinata's still the same Hinata!"

"She's changed because of you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"PROVE IT!"

"Fine! I'll show you! When she comes back, I'll video tape her and show you that she hasn't changed at all!"

"Fine!"

X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X

_Hinata's back from her mission!_

Naruto wanted to go up to her and give her a hug and kiss, but he had a mission he had to do.

Operation: P.S.W.A.S.H.T.H.S.T.S.

Prove Sakura Wrong And Show Her That Hinata's Still The Same

Standing next to Naruto was a 8-year-old girl named Kemi. Naruto struck a deal with her. She helped him out and he'll help her train. Her dream was to become a kunoichi. She idolized Tenten.

Naruto said, "Go, Kemi!"

Kemi was ran out towards the playground.

Hinata was walking towards the Hokage's office so she could talk to Tsunade about the mission. She was taking a shortcut through the park.

Kemi pretended to trip on something and she fell down. She started crying so it would seem like she hurt herself.

Hinata noticed and walked over to Kemi.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly to Kemi.

"I…" she sniffed, "I tripped, and hurt my hand!"

"Oh… Here, let me see it," said Hinata.

Back behind a bush, was Naruto taping the whole thing on a video camera.

He whispered into it. "See, Hinata would've done the same thing before I started dating her!"

"Uh… Never mind! It doesn't hurt anymore!" Kemi jumped up and ran away.

_That was strange,_ thought Hinata. _Oh, shoot! I promised Kiba and Shino that I wouldn't see Naruto until I finish talking to Lady Tsunade!_

She left the park immediately.

X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X

Sakura was waiting for Naruto to arrive. He ran up to greet her.

"See, I got the proof!"

"Let's see it then," said Sakura. _I wonder what this idiot actually videotaped… _In her mind, she snorted. _Probably got Hinata stuttering and blushing and fainting when she sees him. _

Sakura watched the video that Naruto played using the video camera.

WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT DOES THIS PROVE?! Then she listened to what Naruto whispered into the video camera.

"YOU IDIOT!"

She punched him in the face sending him flying while passing bystanders sweat dropped.

"What was that for?!" asked Naruto totally surprised.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU CHANGED HINATA THAT WAY!"

"Then what did you mean?" He got up and rubbed his cheek where she punched him.

"Oh, Naruto! I didn't know you could be this stupid!"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT!"

"Fine! I meant that you changed Hinata in a way nobody else could do for her. Before, all she did was blush around you, and stutter a lot. She was unconfident. You changed that. Ever since you started going out with her, she started acting more happy. Hinata's smiling a lot more than she used to. She's more confident now. She talks more now. That's what I meant this whole time!"

"Oh."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"Um… What else do you want me to say?"

"You could say, 'Oh Sakura! I am an idiot!'"

"Not happening."

"Yeah, I know I was joking. So, you seriously thought that I meant that you changed Hinata's kindness?"

"Yeah."

"You really are an idiot."

"Shut up! Jeez!"

Sakura laughed and said, "Have you talked to her yet?"

"No… I was too busy proving something to you."

"WELL, GO NOW!"

"Okay, okay!"

Naruto left Sakura.

"See you later!"

"Bye, Naruto!"

X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X::X

He found her sitting down in a tree that overlooked a field of grass. The sun was setting so the sky was slightly pink.

He sat down putting his arm around her waist and she put her head on the familiar shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto…"

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Nothing, just thinking…"

"About…?"

"You."

He kissed her hair and she smiled.

"How'd the mission go, Hinata?"

"Good."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

"I was only gone for a week!"

Hinata giggled.

"But I missed you, too, Naruto."

He smiled into her hair.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Always and forever."

Hinata turned her head and kissed his lips. Naruto kissed her back.

"C'mon, Hinata. It's getting late."

He got up and she took his hand as he pulled her up.

"Meet you for ramen tomorrow?" asked Hinata looking up to see his face. He was a lot taller than she was.

"Heck yeah! I got to tell you what happened today… But I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired now."

"Let's go then."

They climbed down the tree and held hands as they walked home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my oneshot! I know it doesn't have a lot of Naruhina fluffiness... But whatever. Please R&R! Tell me if I made any mistakes concerning grammer. I did use spell check... But who knows? Maybe I messed up. I plan on starting a main story with all my favorite Naruto pairings, but mostly naruhina. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
